guantanmofandomcom-20200214-history
Salam Abdullah Said
Salam Abdullah Said is a citizen of Saudi Arabia who was held in extrajudicial detention in the United States Guantanamo Bay detention camp, in Cuba. Said's Guantanamo Internment Serial Number was 126. The US Department of Defense reports that Said was born on February 13, 1981, in Tabokh, Saudi Arabia. Salam Abdullah Said was transferred to Saudi Arabia on September 5, 2007. Identity Salam Abdullah Said was named inconsistently on official Department of Defense documents: *He was named Salim Abdallah Said Bayahsh on the Summary of Evidence memo prepared for his Combatant Status Review Tribunal, on 22 September 2004, and on five official lists released in September 2007. *He was named Salam Abdullah Said on the Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for his first annual Administrative Review Board, on 16 September 2005, and on official lists released on April 20, 2006 and May 15, 2006.list of prisoners (.pdf), US Department of Defense, April 20, 2006 *He was named Salim Abdallah Said Al Bayahsh Al Shihri on the Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for his second annual Administrative Review Board, on 23 May 2006. Combatant Status Review Tribunal s were held in a trailer the size of a large RV. The captive sat on a plastic garden chair, with his hands and feet shackled to a bolt in the floor.Guantánamo Prisoners Getting Their Day, but Hardly in Court, New York Times, November 11, 2004 - mirrorInside the Guantánamo Bay hearings: Barbarian "Justice" dispensed by KGB-style "military tribunals", Financial Times, December 11, 2004 Three chairs were reserved for members of the press, but only 37 of the 574 Tribunals were observed. ]] Initially the Bush administration asserted that they could withhold all the protections of the Geneva Conventions to captives from the war on terror. This policy was challenged before the Judicial branch. Critics argued that the USA could not evade its obligation to conduct a competent tribunals to determine whether captives are, or are not, entitled to the protections of prisoner of war status. Subsequently the Department of Defense instituted the Combatant Status Review Tribunals. The Tribunals, however, were not authorized to determine whether the captives were lawful combatants -- rather they were merely empowered to make a recommendation as to whether the captive had previously been correctly determined to match the Bush administration's definition of an enemy combatant. Summary of Evidence memo A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Muhammad Hussein Ali Hassan's Combatant Status Review Tribunal, on 28 September 2004. The memo listed the following allegations against him: Transcript Said chose to participate in his Combatant Status Review Tribunal.detainees ARB|Set_41_2665-2727.pdf}} Summarized transcripts (.pdf), from Salam Abdullah Said's Combatant Status Review Tribunal - pages 48-53 Salam Abdallah Said v. George W. Bush A writ of habeas corpus was submitted on Salam Abdallah Said's behalf. The Department of Defense released seventeen pages of unclassified documents arising from his Combatant Status Review Tribunal on May 24, 2006. Administrative Review Board hearings | pages=1 | author=Spc Timothy Book | date=Friday March 10, 2006 | accessdate=2007-10-10 }}]] Detainees who were determined to have been properly classified as "enemy combatants" were scheduled to have their dossier reviewed at annual Administrative Review Board hearings. The Administrative Review Boards were not authorized to review whether a detainee qualified for POW status, and they were not authorized to review whether a detainee should have been classified as an "enemy combatant". They were authorized to consider whether a detainee should continue to be detained by the United States, because they continued to pose a threat—or whether they could safely be repatriated to the custody of their home country, or whether they could be set free. First annual Administrative Review Board A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Salam Abdullah Said's first annual Administrative Review Board, on 16 September 2005. The memo listed factors for and against his continued detention. Second annual Administrative Review Board A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Salim Abdallah Said Al Bayahsh Al Shihri's second annual Administrative Review Board, on 23 May 2006. The memo listed factors for and against his continued detention. Repatriation Salam Abdullah Said has been repatriated. Seizure of privileged lawyer-client documents On June 10, 2006 the Department of Defense reported that three captives died in custody. The Department of Defense stated the three men committed suicide. Camp authorities called the deaths "an act of asymmetric warfare", and suspected plans had been coordinated by the captive's attorneys—so they seized all the captives' documents, including the captives' copies of their habeas documents. mirror Since the habeas documents were privileged lawyer-client communication the Department of Justice was compelled to file documents about the document seizures. Military Commissions Act The Military Commissions Act of 2006 mandated that Guantanamo captives were no longer entitled to access the US civil justice system, so all outstanding habeas corpus petitions were stayed. Boumediene v. Bush On June 12]] 2008 the United States Supreme Court ruled, in Boumediene v. Bush, that the Military Commissions Act could not remove the right for Guantanamo captives to access the US Federal Court system. And all previous Guantanamo captives' habeas petitions were eligible to be re-instated. On July 18, 2008 David W. DeBruin filed a renewal for the habeas corpus of two of the five captives in Said v. Bush. The petition stated that "Salim Said" and two other captives had been repatriated. References External links * The Guantánamo Files: Website Extras (1) – The Qala-i-Janghi Massacre Andy Worthington Category:Living people Category:Guantanamo detainees known to have been released Category:1981 births Category:Saudi Arabian people